Yami
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: Naruko becomes one with Kyuubi and kills a few people before she knows what happens and is now in a special prison with other people like her. They are all different but have one thing in common, they all know one day the village that sent them away might call them back for help. ItaNaru. Not Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

Twelve year old Naruko is covered in blood and panting, she is holding a bloody kunai and is surrounded by dead bodies, "this wasn't supposed to happen," she drops the kunai and looks at the bodies. The bodies are unrecognizable, "this wasn't supposed to happen," she drops to her knees and Anbu men come and look at her and the dead men.

"Did she," on asks and look at how much Naruko is trembling.

"Grab her and lock her away for now, until we get further orders from the Hokage," the leader orders.

"I didn't mean to," she whispers, "they attacked me first and," tears run down her face.

A female Anbu agent bends down to her, "we are just following protocol, please come with us nicely and thinks will go easier for all of us," she stands up and holds out her hand.

Naruko looks at her and takes her hand and she leads her to the village. They lock her in a prison, "the trail will be tomorrow demon," the guard spits, "you will finally get what you deserve."

Naruko washes the blood off of herself and throws her jacket on the floor of her cell, "tomorrow, what will they be doing today then?"

"Building the case," he says and looks at her. Naruko takes her hair down, "you will finally get what you deserve" he says smiling.

"To live in a cage right? It seems nicer than living her," she says and sees the card on the table, "would you like to play a game with me?"

"Why should I?"

"I think you are as bored as I am," she says and he doesn't disagree with her.

"Do you know how to play," he shuffles the card and moves the table to the bars so they can play.

"Yeah, I have played a few times," she says and she picks up her cards.

"Three of a kind," he puts down his cards.

"Royal flush," Naruko says and puts her cards down.

"What," he takes the cards and reshuffles them, "you're pretty good for a kid," he says grinning.

"I have played a few times," she says and picks her cards up again.

"You won't win this time," he throws his cards down, "full house."

"Four of a kind," she says, "I win again."

"Tsk, that is impossible, how many times have you played this game?!"

"I have a lot of free time," Naruko says and yawns, "what time is it?"

"Nine, why?"

"I should be asleep by now," Naruko says, "can we play more tomorrow, before my trial?"

"Sure, night," he moves the table and chair back, "here," he gives her the deck of cards, "keep it."

"Thanks," she says and goes to sleep, she lies on the floor.

"There is a bed right next to you," the guard says.

"Hm," she looks at him, "oh," she grabs the pillow and blanket, "I'm used to sleeping on the floor," she curls up in the blanket and falls asleep.

4:00

Naruko wakes up and looks at the sleeping guards, "another one," she whispers. A strong killer instanced hits her, "hn."

**Yesterday**

"Are you sure about this Kurama, if we do this," Naruko says.

**"I am fussing with you Kit, that is that, but there are a few thinks I will need to warn you about,"** Kurama says and Naruko nods, **"for the next few days you will have a very strong instinct to kill anyone or anything near you."**

"Ok," she says, "I will just avoid everyone."

Naruko takes a deep breath as she feels Kurama's chakra merge with her own, **"your physical appearance will change a little too,"**

"How much?"

**"Your whiskers will get darker and your hair will turn bright red, little it should have been."**

_Oh yeah, Uzumaki's have red hair,_ Naruko thinks

**Back to Naruko's cell**

"No," she says wraps the blanket around her and looks at them and plays solitary.

8:00

The guards wake up to see Naruko playing solitary, "how long have you been up for demon?" The new guard asks.

She pulls out her pocket watch, "since four o'clock."

"Why didn't you go back to sleep?"

"I wasn't tired anymore," she says and shuffles the cards, "wana play a game?"

"Not right now, sorry," he gets up and pushes a tray of food in her cell, "you should have woken us up."

She eats, "I like when it is quiet in the morning." They drink some coffee as they watch her stretch, "something wrong?"

"No," the new guy says.

She sits down crossing her legs and looks at them, "is something wrong?"

"I am kind of hungry still," she says smiling.

The new guy is surprised but the first one gives her another tray of food, "you can eat a lot kid."

"I know," she says as she eats.

"She is a demon," Naruko chokes a bit and drinks her water; "did you eat to fast or something?"

"You just surprised me," she says and pushes the empty tray out of the cell.

10:00

Anbu came in to get Naruko, "walk out slowly," the man warns.

Naruko walks out very slowly, "slow enough?"

He puts cuffs on her, "why didn't you chain the demon up, it could have killed you and escaped!"

"She behaved herself, we were just testing her," the new guy says.

The Anbu men take Naruko to the Konoha court and the Hokage is the judge, she doesn't look at him, "Naruko Uzumaki, did you kill those people?"

"I will not lie or try to surge coat it," she looks at him, "yes, I killed those men."

"Why," the third asks.

She smiles, "do you want the truth?"

"Yes," he says, the room becomes uneasy.

"All this village has ever done is tried to kill me, and when they interrupted my training, I warned them to leave but they didn't. All they did was point their weapons at me and I wasn't having a good day so I fought back instead of running away like I usually do and before I knew what happened they were dead."

"She admitted to murder," one man screams and the crowd joins him.

"Murderer!" one man screams.

"Demon," another screams.

"Send her away!

"Kill her for all the lives she has taken!" A woman screams.

"Enough!" The third screams and everyone is quiet, "are you going to tell your side?"

"Why should I bother? I have no proof and all the village will do if I am proven innocent is hate me more but this time, they will have a reason. Do what you want," she says.

The third and the crowd is shocked, no one expected her to give up so easily, "you will be sent to a rouge ninja prison until you are needed," he says and the Anbu men lead her out.

People outside throw things at her and the Anbu men protect her as they lead her out of the village, _if they try to kill me then I won't die anymore, I am a real demon now._ Her eye glow red for a minute then change back.

"Why didn't you try to defend yourself?" A man asks her as they get on a boat.

"All my wounds are healed and no one would believe me anyway," Naruko says sadly, "to you people I am nothing but a monster, a demon and I don't even know why you think this. I haven't done anything until now to earn your hate!" They look at her as some men row the boat, "do you know what this prison is like?"

"No, it is for ninjas who can be rehabilitated so they are useful to their village. All the villages send people here."

She smiles, "so they think I am going to be helpful later," she says, "why I would help you after everything you people have done to me?!"

They are silent for the rest of the ride as Naruko's words sink into the Anbu men. They lead her off of the boat trying not to touch her unless she needed help.

"So this is our new guest," the guard says. He has short black hair and is wearing a standard green uniform, "I am Hachiro, what is your name sweetie?"

"Naruko," she says.

"Here I am going to be your teacher, you will be assigned to a…" Hachiro looks at the Anbu, "you may leave now." Hachiro unlocks Naruko's cuffs and they walk inside, "like I was saying, you will be assigned to a group or a 'family'; we find that if you work in a group it will help you open up more." He leads her into an office, "wait here."

Naruko sits down and another girl about Naruko's age moves closer to her, "what are you here for?" She asks, she has short black hair and is wearing a black shirt and black shorts.

"I killed a few people," Naruko says hoping to get the girl to leave her alone.

"Hn, that is it, if you are going to live here you need to do something worse than that. What kind of kill was it, silent and clean, loud and bloody?"

"Quiet and bloody in the woods," Naruko says.

"You're still a noob," the girl says.

"Alright," she looks at the girl, "why are you here?"

"I stole my Kage's forbidden scroll and learned a few techniques that I used to kill a few people," she says.

"And you are proud of that?"

She looks at Naruko shocked, "what is your name noob?"

"Naruko," she says, "and you are?"

"No you aren't," the girl thinks for a minute, "you are Yami," she says smiling, "no one here uses there real name Yami, and when someone asks you want you did, they will phrase it like this, 'what did you do in your past life,' because we aren't who we used to be. Here, we all start over here, so if you were always teased and beaten then here, none of that matter because we are all family."

Naruko smiles, "alright, I am Yami, who are you?"

"I am Raito," she says, "nice to meet you Yami."

"Naruko," Hachiro says, "come here, Raito, you too."

The girl walk in, "who is Naruko, this is Yami," Raito says.

Hachiro sighs, "Right, Yami, my mistake," he leads them to the warden, "this is the warden, you are to call him Grandpa."

"Hello Yami," the man say, he is about fifty and has long black hair, "welcome to our family."

"Thank you for having me," Naruko bows and Raito giggles.

"A respectable girl, I like you Yami," Grandpa says. She smiles at him, "put her in Raito's clan," he says and Hachiro looks shocked.

"But sir, if we do that then," Grandpa Looks at him like to say, 'are you questioning me boy?!' "Yes sir, follow me."

They walk into a large room with bunk bed lined up across the walls, except for the one with a door, "come on Imouto," Raito says and pulls Naruko in the room. One wall is dark red, one wall is orange, another wall is dark blue, and the wall with the door in it is dark gray, "you, me, and my Otouto are in this clan."

"This is where you will live and sleep until you are called upon by your village," Hachiro says, "your father will come here to meet you in a few minutes, and from now on I am uncle Hachiro. People who aren't in your clan are your cousins and all adults who aren't your parents are you aunt and uncles."

"Yes uncle Hachiro," Naruko says, he leaves ad closes the door.

"Ok Yami," Raito says, "we are the Akuma clan," she smiles, "we are the strongest and most feared clan here so if anyone messes with you say you are Yami Akuma of the Akuma clan and they will leave you alone. If you are put in my little clan then you must have something special sealed in you or you are something special."

"I guess you could say that," Naruko says.

"Lighten up," she says and looks at Naruko's cloths, "and change out of that orange thing." Naruko takes off her jump suit and puts on what Raito gives her, a dark gray shirt with dark red kanji on the back that says 'Akuma' and dark blue pants with new orange ribbons to hold up Naruko's hair.

"Better Nee – chan?"

"Much," Raito says nodding, "I will find brother and Papa, then introduce you to them, explore around the room if you want," Raito leaves.

Naruko walks out of the room and looks around, "this place is huge."

"Look, it is the noob," a girl says.

_This must be the girl's side of the building,_ Naruko thinks, "hi."

Her friend pushes her down, "what is your clan noob?"

"Akuma," Naruko jumps up and scares them, "I am from the Akuma clan and I am not 'noob' I am Yami, so get it right!"

They back away, "w-we are sorry," they run away, Naruko see the kanji for rabbit on their backs in yellow.

"Were they picking on you?" a boy asks, he is taller than Naruko and looks about two years older too.

"Yeah but I took care of them," she sees the dark blue Kanji for Akuma on his sleeve. He is wearing a white shirt and gray pants; he has short black hair that is spiked in the back.

"You must be the new family member, I can see why Grandpa thought you belonged with us," he says.

She nods and they walk back into the room, "how many people are in Akuma clan?" Naruko asks.

"Three, me, you, and Raito," he says, "I am Ichiro but I would prefer you call me Aniki," Ichiro says.

"Right, I am Naruko, I mean Yami," Naruko says.

"You aren't used to your new name yet Imouto?"

"Nope," she says smiling and Ichiro pats her on the head.

"Yami, I found Papa but," Raito looks at Ichiro patting Naruko on the head, "oh you already found my Otouto, your Aniki."

"He is older than you," Naruko says.

"Not here, I am ten and he is only seven," Raito says.

_By that logic, I am a newborn, _"alright."

"This is Papa," he has white hair tied back in a short pony tail.

"Nice to meet you Yami," he says smiling.

"So who were those girls, what clan were they from?" Ichiro asks.

"Imouto, you were attacked?!"

"Yes, but…"

"Did you see the clan name on their shirts?" Papa asks.

"Yeah, rabbit clan," she says and they all look ticked.

"That is the last straw," Papa says, "those rabbits are going to get it this time."

"What," Naruko asks confused.

"Yami, if someone attacks you them you fight back," Raito says.

"The only reason they did that was because they know I am new," Naruko says.

"Why are you defending them?" Ichiro asks a bit confused, "do you always defend your attackers."

"All they did was push me down, that isn't attacking," Naruko says.

"What kind of village did you come from in your last life?!" Raito asks.

"I village that taught me what real attacking is," Naruko lies down on a bed near the door, "is there anything I need to know about?"

"Akuma clan is close to Bird, Dragon, and Phoenix clan," Ichiro says, "so if anyone from one of those clans is in trouble around you, help them if you can or find one of us, they will do the same for you."

Naruko nods, "do all the clans wear the Kanji on their shirt?"

"Yes, it is a rule," Raito says chiming in.

Naruko looks at her pocket watch, "nine o'clock, already?"

"What, do you have a bed time?" Raito teases.

"A self-proclaimed one but yes," Naruko pulls the coves off the bed and throws the pillow on the floor, "night."

"Why are you on the floor?" Raito looks at her confused.

"I like sleeping on the floor," she says.

"Sleep in the bed," Ichiro says, "and lights out isn't till ten."

"No, and I don't care" she rolls over.

Papa picks her up and puts her in the bed, "good night."

**I hope you liked this chapter, : )**

**Review and tell me who you want for pairings. ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot**

**Pairing votes**

**NaruIchiro 1**

* * *

6:50

Naruko sits up and looks around the room, _everyone is in bed and I am still on the floor,_ she moved again after they fell asleep. She looks at her pocket watch, _when is lights on?_

"You're up early," Raito whispers.

"Yeah," Naruko says.

"Lights on is at eight o'clock," Raito says.

"One hour," Naruko mutters and closes her pocket watch. She looks out the window and it is letting in a dim light from the rising sun so she can see everything.

"Where did you get that?"

"Family heir loom," Naruko says looking at the sliver watch.

"Hey Ichiro, wake your lazy butt up!" Raito screams and there is a thud.

Ichiro was sleeping on a top bunk, "good morning to you too, Raito," Ichiro says holding his head, "why are you two up so early?"

"Yami likes the dark," Raito says smiling.

"I also like sleeping on the floor, which I did last night," Naruko says.

"I saw you in bed before I went to sleep!" Raito says.

"Oh I was faking it," Naruko says shrugging.

"No fair," she says, "Imouto is sly, like a fox."

"That reminds me, why are you two in the Akuma clan?" Naruko asks.

"Hm, what do you mean Imouto?"

"You said special people get put in this clan, so how are you two special," Naruko asks.

"That is a little hard to explain," Raito says.

"What makes you special," Ichiro asks.

"I am the nine tails," Naruko says and Raito bursts into laugher.

"No really Yami, what are you?"

Naruko smiles, "I used to be his Jinchūriki, but he merged with me so I am now the nine tails, it is a secret that we are one though," Naruko says, "so you can't tell anyone, but you can spread the jinchūriki this as much as you want."

Raito is gawking at Naruko, "I thought you were dead, and a fox."

"We just fussed together so I have his memories and intelligent, so what are you two, it can't be any worse," Naruko says.

They glance at each other, "well Imouto," Ichiro says, "I am the child of a Bijuu and human."

"How is that even possible?"

"I was made by a perverted Snake man, and he infused me with Uchiha blood," Raito says.

"Well I think we are the perfect family," Naruko says laughing, "I used to know an Uchiha back in my village."

"Really," Raito asks, "what was he like?"

"In a word, Teme," she says smiling and Raito laughs.

"We should get breakfast," Ichiro says, "but before we go, what happened to your hair?"

Naruko looks at her bright red hair, "oh it is nothing, a side effect of the merge," she says, they shrug and leave.

11:00

Everyone is outside, _molding chakra is harder than I thought here, and they must have put seals everywhere._

"What clan are you," a teen asks, he has raven hair and two lines going down his face.

"Akuma, you," he sits beside Naruko on the bench.

"Bird, Raven to be more specific," he says.

"What?"

"The bird clan is separated into two smaller clans, the Hawks and the Ravens," he explains.

"That makes sense; it must be a big clan, what is your name?"

"Itachi," he shakes her hand.

"Yami," she says smiling.

"Darkness," he says, "is that your name here or your real name?"

"Name here," Naruko says, "what about you?"

"Hm," he smiles a little, "why are you here?"

"What did you do?"

"Something unforgivable," Itachi says.

"Who did you kill?" Naruko asks.

"You are very talkative Yami," Itachi says.

"I am just trying to make conversation, I was here first," Naruko says.

"Hey Raven," a boy screams, "do you wana play?"

Itachi doesn't look at him, "so your name here is Raven?"

"I prefer Itachi," he says.

"Good to know," Naruko says, "a pale blue man is coming for you."

"What?" Itachi looks to his friend, "what do you want Shark?"

"Are you going to play or what, your friend can play too," Shark says. His name is appropriate too; he looks like a human shark.

"No thanks," Naruko says getting up, "have fun Itachi," she walks away.

"Why did you tell her your real name," Shark asks, "you are going to blow our cover!"

"She won't figure anything out," Itachi say, "Besides, she is new here just like we are, Kisame."

"Raito," Naruko says and she looks at her.

"Yami, come here," Naruko runs to her, "ok, I need a big favor."

"Um, what is it?"

"I need to get something on the wall but with the guards watching I am not in a position to get it, but since you are new…"

"The ball right," Naruko asks and Raito nods, "Ok," Naruko walks up the wall and throws the ball down.

"Thanks Yami," Raito says and Naruko jumps down.

"No problem Nee – chan."

"Yami, you have a visitor," Hachiro says.

"You can get visitors here?" Naruko asks.

"Yes but it is rare," he leads her to the room.

"Hello Dobe," Sasuke says looking at her a bit annoyed.

"Teme" is her response, "how did you get here?"

"I came to visit," Sasuke says, "what did you do to your hair, I can barely recognize you."

"It just changes in the middle of the night," Naruko says honestly.

"Hopefully the dye will wear off then," Sasuke says, "why are you in a prison in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

"Ask anyone in the village, I bet they are celebrating that I am gone," Naruko says, "I screwed up."

"Well I am not," Sasuke says, "and that is nothing new for you, you have gotten out of titer jams than this," he says with a little smile.

"You're right, but this time it is different," Naruko says and she lets Sasuke see her red eyes for a minute, "I am not going back to that village, I can't."

"What did you do to yourself?!"

"Let's just say the villagers are right now," Naruko says with a sigh.

"Shit Naruko," Sasuke says, "Well are they treating you nicely?"

"Yes, very nicely, they treat me like I am family," Naruko says smiling.

"Good, is anyone messing with you?"

"Nope," she says.

"Yami, ten minutes," Papa says.

"Ok," Naruko says.

"Who is Yami?"

"That is my name here," Naruko says.

"You're still my Dobe," he says smiling.

"I belong to no one," she says.

"We will see," he says and Hachiro walks over and puts his hand on Naruko's shoulder.

"You should get lunch now," he says.

"Ok uncle Hachiro," Naruko smiles, "see ya later Teme," she leaves.

3:00

"So who came to visit you?" Raito asks as she sits on a bed.

"A friend," she says, "from my past life," Naruko adds.

"No one gets visitors here, you must have been special to him," Ichiro says.

"I guess," Naruko says, "earlier you were talking about Orochimaru, why do you think he made you?"

"I think he is crazy and wanted my body," Raito says, Naruko looks at her shocked, "oh I mean literally, he wanted to take my body and use it like it is his own."

"That does not make it sound any less wrong," Naruko says.

"You said you are the new nine tails right, so where are your tails?" Ichiro asks.

"I decided not to let them grow," Naruko says, "but I can make my eyes turn red," she shows them and doesn't turn them back.

"Cool," Raito says, "you should keep them like that and scare people!"

"No," she changes them back, "I am scared they might stay like that if I keep them red for too long."

"Can you transform?"

"I haven't tried yet, I just became Kyuubi a few days ago, but something keeps bugging me," she falls backwards.

"The killer instanced, you will get used to it," Ichiro says, "just breath and keep calm if someone is messing with you, but I assume that is why you are in this clan, no one messes with us because we can take someone's head off without flinching."

"Lovely," Naruko says, "is there anything to do here?"

"You can sign up for training classes if you are so bored," Raito suggests.

"They have training classes here, are they trying to let us escape?"

"Well for most of us, here is better than there," Raito says and Naruko can't argue with her.

**I hope you like this chapter : )**

**Please review for pairings**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Pairings**

**NaruIta/ YamiIta - 1**

**NaruIchiro - 1**

* * *

**A week later**

**9:00**

Naruko signed up for some ninja classes and they are a lot more informative than the ones at the academe.

"In this room," the teacher says, "you are allowed to use as much chakra as you want, unlike when you are everywhere else, understand."

"Yes Sensei!" Everyone says.

"Good, today we will be learning about sealing jutsu, do we have anyone who knows something about sealing jutsu," everyone is silent, "you with the red hair, come here."

Naruko gets up and walks to the front of the room and he hands her a piece of paper and a paint brush, "yes sensei?"

"Are you an Uzumaki?"

"Yes sir," Naruko says smiling.

"Good, then this should be easy for you, paint this seal," he draws it on the board.

_It looks sloppy the way he wrote it, _Naruko thinks, _he didn't even write it right._ Naruko draws the correct seal and it a small fire appears, "a summoning seal," Naruko jumps back.

The teacher puts it out, "you saw through my mistakes, good job," Naruko goes back to her seat.

"That was amazing," a girl says.

"She is so smart!" A boy says and the class room erupts into a debate.

"She should be teaching seals not sensei, he messed up!"

"Yeah on purpose to test her!"

Naruko read through the sealing book the class is provided, "this brings back memories," she mutters looking at the same seal she used to have tattooed on her stomach. After Kyuubi and Naruko fussed together, the seal vanished, so she wears a black choker necklace with the seal in orange on it.

The bell rings, "ok everyone, tomorrow we will continue our lesson," he says and everyone fills out to go to their next class or to hang out with their friends, "Yami, may I talk to you."

Naruko stops holding her books on sealing and element manipulation, "yes sensei?"

"How did you know that the seal was wrong?"

"I have seen it before," Naruko says, she knows about a lot of seals from Kyuubi's memories and forbidden jutsu.

"What about the seal on your necklace?"

"I have it as a reminder of who I used to be sensei," Naruko smiles. "Have a nice day sensei," she leaves. She looks at her pocket watch, "it is only 9:30, and I have some time to kill."

"Yami, Sasuke is here," Hachiro says.

"Thanks," she goes to the visiting room, "whats up Teme," she sits down and puts her books on the table.

"What are you doing with those books," Sasuke asks and she pushes them to him, "advance sealing and basic element manipulation, why are you caring these around?"

"I am taking a few classes," Naruko says, "Oh yeah, congrats on becoming a genin," Naruko says pointing at her forehead.

"Thanks," says and messes with the headband, "I got it a few days ago, oh," he pulls out a box, "happy birthday."

She opens it and she holds up the emerald green necklace, "wow Sasuke thank you," he puts it on her.

"It was the first Hokage's necklace so I thought it might help you keep your dream alive," Sasuke says, "maybe the village will figure out that they were wrong and bring you back as a hero for misjudging you."

Naruko can't help but laugh harshly at Sasuke's statement, "Yeah right, but thanks for the thought," she picks her books up and looks at her pocket watch, "ten fifty, time flies when you are having fun, I am going to be late," Naruko stands up, "bye Sasuke, and thank you for the present."

"Bye Naruko, I will come back to visit next week," he says as she runs to her next class.

11:00

Naruko sits down in her class, "hello class," the female teacher says. There are about twenty kids in the class.

"Good morning sensei," everyone says.

"Take one of these papers and pass it back so we can see what your element is," she says, "now focus your chakra into the paper and I will tell you what each one means after it happens."

They separate into groups that they think they are going to get and into a group that doesn't care, Naruko is in that group. They all push chakra into the paper and kids start complaining, "It turned to ash!" One shrieks.

"Why is mine wet?!"

"All mine did was wrinkle itself!"

"Ok kids," the teacher says, she separates us into groups, peoples whose paper turned to dirt, burned to ash, cut in half, became soaking wet, and wrinkled. Naruko is standing by herself, "you are earth manipulators, you are fire manipulators, you are water manipulators, you are lighting manipulators, and you are a wind manipulator," she says looking at Naruko, "if you are unhappy with this then you may quit this class." Half the class leaves.

"Wow," Naruko mutters, "I wonder," she picks up another sheet of the paper but this time it burns and turns to ash.

"You have two elements," she says smiling.

"Wow," she say, _the fire must have come from Kyuubi_.

"Alright," she hands everyone a new book, "you get two," she smiles at Naruko, "I want you to read chapter 1 by tomorrow," she says and the bell rings, "have a nice day everyone."

3:00

Naruko goes to her room and sees Ichiro walking on the walls, "what are you doing?"

"Training," he says, "according to my teacher, if I walk on the walls like this for a hour then I will get stronger or something, I tuned him out after he had to look in a book for the answer to a kids question."

"Alright," Naruko jumps on her bottom bunk bed and starts reading her book.

"Hey, does anyone know how to kill a Rabbit without getting in trouble?" Raito asks as she walks in.

"Kill them in the bathroom," Naruko suggests, "what happened this time?" she closes her book.

"They are trying to pick on a Phoenix right now!"

"Ok," Naruko walks to the door, "I am finishing this right now."

She walks down the hall to see the boy getting picked on by an older girl and boy, "look at the noob!"

Naruko whistles and they watch her as she walks in front of the Phoenix boy, "what are you Rabbits doing?"

"Go away unless you want to get hurt kid!"

"I am tired of you Rabbits trying to run the place, that is Akuma job, so tell me why you all started acting like this before I show you to the showers," Naruko smiles.

"D-demon," the girl stutters.

"We are sorry but," the boy starts.

"But, who is ordering you to do this, Rabbits are the lowest ranks for a reason; you don't do anything without orders, so who is the misplaced clan member?"

"He said if we do what he says then we will get more respect!" The girl says.

"The only thing you are doing is getting enemies," Naruko says, "Phoenix boy, please keep this a secret, I will deal with it."

"Ok," he says and leaves.

"Explain," Naruko says, "more respect, right? Did you ever think that you are in this clan because if you got put into a different clan then you would be picked on and teased?"

They are silent, "What do you know about anything like that?!" The girl finally screams at her.

Naruko inhales sharply then sighs heavily, "Each clan is set up to the person's strong points or traits. Like Bird clan is full of people who have been trapped in a metaphoric or real cage for most of their lives. Depending on how you react will decide where you go in the mini clan, Hawk or Raven. Phoenix clan act like new people as soon as they come here, like they are reborn as soon as they get off of the boat. Akuma clan is made up of people who are 'special'."

"How are you special then?!" The girl shrieks at Naruko.

"We have been burden with something no one should ever have to hold inside of them. We are human containers for something very bad and because our villages have always tried to kill us, the leaders of our village sent us here so we can try to live normal lives," Naruko says and the girl scoffs.

"You are all jinchūriki?" The boy asks.

"I am not allowed to tell you what we are," Naruko says, "sorry, that is just the general description I give to everyone, and you guys in the Rabbit clan, what did you do to get sent here?"

"We didn't follow orders and someone died because of it," he says.

"Shut it," the girl says.

"So now you all follow orders like dogs," Naruko laughs, "think for yourselves, it helps a lot when people come after your leader, know who you can trust," Naruko goes back to her room.

"So," Raito asks.

"I think I got my point across," Naruko says.

"Good job Imouto," she says happily.

"Thanks," Naruko says and looks at the time, "3:30, hm."

"Trying to burn time?" Ichiro asks, "Well think about this then, we are getting a new sibling soon."

"What?!" Raito asks, "We just go Yami!"

"Do you know why?" Naruko asks.

"I heard it is because he killed more people than you, worse than you did actually, Imouto," Ichiro says smiling.

"Funny," she says, "remember this Aniki, I wake up before you every day, what can I do to you wail you sleep for two hours?"

Ichiro turns pale at the thought, "never mind."

"What is his name?" Raito asks.

"I don't know, it is just a rumor, I heard it when I was walking by the office," Ichiro says, "I also heard them talking about making a house for a SasGAY because he always visits Yami, what is a SasGAY, who is he?"

Naruko is laughing,"it is Sasuke, not SasGAY, but that is really funny, better then calling him a Teme," Naruko says and she makes a metal note of his new nickname for if he ever really annoys her.

**I hope you liked this chapter, : )**

**Comment on pairings so I can start pushing toward one pairing for Naruko/ Yami.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto, just this plot

**Pairings**

**Ichiro Naru - 1**

**ItaNaru/ Yami - 5 (you people really like Itachi X Naruko, don't you?)**

* * *

**2 weeks later**

**9:50**

Naruko flashes through some hand signs, "fire style, fire ball no jutsu," a large fire ball hits the target.

"Good job," the teacher says and makes some notes, "next move."

"Wind style," she makes a Rasengan, "Rasenshuriken," she hits the target and it explodes.

"Very good, next," Naruko sits on a bench outside as everyone shows the teacher the attack they were supposed to learn and there original attack. _The Rasengan was originally my father's move but the Rasenshuriken was all my idea._

"You are really strong," a boy from Hawk clan says, he is a water style user.

"Thanks, but your water attack was really cool too," Naruko says, "combining water style and wind style to make a water tornado."

"Thanks," he says.

"Hey Imouto," Ichiro says and walks to Naruko.

"Whats up Aniki," Naruko asks, "I am in class."

"New brothers here and we all agreed that you get to greet this one," Ichiro says and pulls Naruko up, "I will take you to the office.

Naruko sits down in the same chair Raito was in the first time she came her, "I wonder who it is," Naruko thinks aloud.

Three sand ninjas walk in with a boy in the middle of them, the boy has red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead over his eye, "wait here," on says and points to the seat far away from Naruko.

"I can kill all of you," he says and sits down next to Naruko.

They walk into the office to talk to Grandpa, "what are you here for?" Naruko asks him.

"Why would you care?" He asks.

"Just curious," Naruko says, "depending on what you did decides what clan you are put into, like if you disobey orders then you are a rabbit. If you killed too many people without permission then you might be an Akuma or a dragon."

"Why are you here then?"

"I went on a little killing spree," Naruko says a little embarrassed, "what is your name, anyway?"

"Gaara of the sand," he says.

"Naruko, but everyone here calls me Yami," Naruko holds out her hand but Gaara just stares at it, "they don't shake hands in the sand, do they?" She puts her hand down awkwardly.

They sit in silent until Grandpa Walks out, "Yami, here to greet our new guest?"

"Yep," Naruko says smiling and the sand ninjas walk to her.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed girl, get away from him!"

Naruko smiles evilly and Grandpa sighs, "oh dear."

A murderous aura starts to radiate off of Naruko, "kill me, that is a joke right?"

Gaara smiles when he feel her aura and let's his go off too and the sand ninjas back away. Naruko steals one of their kunai, "hey!" The ninja screams at her.

"Yo," she says spinning the kunai around her finger, "ninjas like you aren't welcome here so I suggest you leave, now!"

"Yami, be polite," Grandpa says and takes the kunai; he is unfazed by Gaara's and Naruko's aura, "why don't you go and show your little brother to his room."

"K, come on Gaara," Naruko leads him to Akuma room, "this is where everyone in Akuma clan stays, choose a bed."

Naruko lies down on her bed, "how many people stay here?"

"Um you, Raito, Ichiro, and I, so four people live here," Naruko says, "when they get here I will give you a proper introduction and tour of this place." Gaara sits on her bed, "something wrong Gaara?"

"Why did you act like that?"

"I have to help my family," Naruko says, "and it is a pain when ninjas from villages stay here, everyone gets a bit restless."

"What do you mean family, this is the first time I have ever met you," Gaara says. Naruko is the first person since Gaara's uncle to show him kindness.

"Well one, everyone here teats each other like family, so we protect and defend our clan families. Two, I have to defend a fellow Bijuu and jinchūriki," Naruko says and sits up, "see this seal on my necklace, it is the thing that sealed the nine tails in me when I was born. But we fussed together so I am the new nine tails now."

"You can fuss with them?"

"Yeah, but both parties have to agree to it. Or the jinchūriki has to be unconscious and / or in a near dead state," Naruko says.

Gaara nods, "how do you know so much about it?"

"I have Kurama's memories so I know everything a Bijuu should know now," Naruko says with a shrug. She gets up and pulls the door open, "how long were you thinking about stalking around outside Itachi?"

He leans on the door frame, "I was waiting for you to come out," he says.

"Why didn't you just knock, for all you know I wasn't going to leave again?"

"Dinner is in an hour, I have time to spar," Itachi says.

Naruko sighs, "go away, I have to do things with Gaara."

"The new boy?" He looks pass Naruko to see Gaara, "I don't see how you two are even in Akuma clan, you look like you should be in Raven or Snake clan, and he looks like he should be in Dragon or Hawk clan."

Naruko laughs, "You're hopeless and I hate snakes," she pushes him out and closes the door, "now go away!"

"I can just kill him," sand goes to the door.

"NO!" She screams and the sand falls, "if you kill someone here then you get a transfer to get executed within the next ten minutes!"

"You are kidding right?"

"Nope, I watched it happen with the previous leader of Rabbit clan, they made him an example. Even though we have freedoms here, we are still only prisoners and they can kill all of us if we step out of the lines they have drawn for us," Naruko says and sits back down. She touches her choker necklace, "but being here is better than the village, I can tell you that much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, everyone here has done something wrong at one point to be sent here, so no one has any right to judge anyone," Naruko says.

"See they are already here!" Raito screams at Ichiro as they walk in.

"Don't let Itachi in!" Naruko warns them so Ichiro pushes him out and Raito slams the door and locks it.

"Papa is at a meeting so he will come later," Raito says, "I am Raito, your Nee – chan."

"I am Ichiro, your Aniki," he says, "and you have already met Yami, you other Nee – chan."

"Yep, from now on you are our Otouto!" Raito says, "Sand."

"No nicknames," Naruko says, "let him keep the name Gaara, I like it."

Raito puffs out her checks, "fine, Gaara, but it doesn't sound as cool," she pouts.

"Here everyone gets a clean slate so if you were always hated or something, no one here hates you yet so you can make friends," Ichiro says and Naruko punches him in the arm.

"Yet, what is this yet stuff?! Are you trying to say people like us can't make friends?!" Naruko growls.

"I am just kidding, 'lighten up', right?" Ichiro smiles, Naruko wants to hit him again but pulls the blankets and pillow off of her bed and crawls under it with them and takes a nap.

"Why is she under the bed?" Gaara looks at her.

"She refuses to sleep in a bed so she met us half way, instead of sleeping in the middle of the room, she sleeps _under_ her bed."

"I don't sleep," Gaara says.

"Oh, well, um wake her up and have her take you to the library so you can read or something," Raito says, "she picked you up so she is going to help you until you are used to living here."

Gaara sits on the top bunk above Naruko's bed and waits.

"Are you going to wait for her to wake up," Ichiro asks and Gaara nods.

Raito opens the door and they both retreat to their beds, "she is under her bed, sleeping."

"Thank you," Itachi carries her out bridal style; Gaara follows him, "why are you following us?"

"Where are you taking her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Answer me," Gaara says and sand surrounds Itachi.

"Why am I in the air," Naruko asks irritated and Gaara makes the sand return to his gourd, "Itachi are you trying to kidnap me again?"

"You're awake," Itachi says looking at her but he doesn't make any effort to put her down.

"Yeah, and I want you to put me down now," Itachi does, "thank you….. Stalker," she mutters the last part.

"Your sister said it was ok if I took you for a little wail but your new Otouto followed," Itachi says.

"I am going to kill her," she says irritated, "let's go," both of them follow her, "just Gaara, Itachi go to your room or something!"

"But I am also going to the library," Itachi says with what looked like a little smirk.

"Whatever," she says and they go to the library, "you can check out a few books at a time and sign up for classes here."

"Classes?"

"Yeah, we can take classes to sharpen our ninja skills, like at school," Naruko says, "even though we are prisoners, our villages might call us back one day so they give us the option to take classes so we will be useful. But most people just lounge around, but I take a few so I won't be bored. I think they have night classes too," Naruto thinks.

"I am not taking any of their classes," Gaara says.

"Ok, wana get a book wail we are here so you can read, we aren't allowed outside after lights out, unless you have special permission or a class but then you have escorts," Naruko asks, Gaara shakes his head and they go back to the room.

Itachi is sitting on Naruko's bed, "how did you bet us back?!" She asks.

"I left before you two and I knew you would head here first," he opens Naruko's pocket watch, "fifteen minutes tile dinner," he says and closes the watch.

Naruko's eyes turn red, "how did you get my watch?!" She growls at him.

"It is easy to pick up dropped things," he says, "Do you want it back?"

"What do you think," she snatches it out of his hand, "stop stealing my stuff, and wail we are on this note, give me back my green necklace!"

Itachi puts it on her, "green isn't my color anyway."

"I know how to kill you without anyone finding out, you understand that, right Itachi," Naruko asks and her eyes turn back to their normal blue sapphire color.

"But you will never kill me," he kisses her on the check and walks to the door, "I will save you a seat at dinner," and with that he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Naruko is blushing, "STUPID TEME!" She screams and Itachi smiles a little as he walks away.

"Calm down, it was just a kiss on the check, it means nothing see," Raito kisses Naruko on the check.

"That is different, you're my sister!"

"Good point, I will get someone you don't know," Raito runs to the door.

"NO!"

Gaara blocks the door, "what is wrong Otouto?"

"Thank you Gaara," Naruko sighs, "Raito Nee – chan, that won't make any difference!"

"Why not, it is just a kiss," she says not seeing the big deal, "it wasn't even on the lips."

"You don't get it," Naruko says and flops on her bed, "and if you tell a boy to kiss me I will lock you in the boys' public bathhouse." Naruko thinks for a moment, "and no girls either!" She adds, _knowing Raito, the thought has already crossed her mind._

"Fine," she sits on her bed on the other side of the room.

Ichiro sits on his top bunk and looks at the door. (For anyone who is confused, Raito sleeps on the dark red wall on a bottom bunk, Ichiro is on the dark blue wall on a top bunk and he can see the door if he sits up. Naruko sleep by the door on the orange wall, Gaara sits above her.)

"Isn't time for dinner now," Ichiro asks and Naruko checks.

"Yep, let's go," they all walk out the door to the dining room. It is set up like a cafeteria, you can eat anywhere you want but you have to return the tray.

Naruko gets miso ramen, Ichiro gets dango, Raito gets vegetable soup, and Gaara gets tongues, "are you really going to eat that?" Raito asks looking at his tray.

"Yes, it is my favorite."

Raito mouths, WTF to them and Naruko shush her, "Yami," Itachi says standing next to her.

"Where did you come from?" Naruko asks looking at Itachi who came out of nowhere; literally, he was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Over there," he points back to his table. Kisame is sitting there, "come on, I saved you a seat."

"Later," Naruko says with a sigh and follows him.

She sits down next to Itachi and Gaara sits next to Kisame, "you should sit with your other sibling so you can get to know them," Itachi suggests to Gaara.

"I am fine here," Gaara says and they start eating.

"You have improved a lot since I started tutoring you but we should still have practice before bed," Itachi says and Naruko nods.

She drinks the last of her ramen, "I want you to teach me something better than fire style fire ball no jutsu."

"You are still a beginner Yami – chan," Itachi says and takes a sip of his tea.

"I don't care; I am stronger than you think," she gets up, "give it back!"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Itachi give me back my chocker necklace now, I know you just stole it!" He pulls it out of his pocket and she puts it back on.

"Raven my butt, you're a Rat," she says and goes to put her tray away.

"Why do you steal her things?"

"To give her a reason to visit me," Itachi says.

"You could always just ask me to," Naruko says as she sits back down, "instead of stealing my stuff. Frog wallet," she holds out her hand and Itachi gives it back, "pick pocket. Maybe I should listen to Sasuke when he tells be to stay away from you."

"How is he?"

"He still wants to kill you and is still oblivious to the real reason you killed your clan," Itachi chokes a little on his tea, "oh sorry, was that supposed to be a secret between you, the Hokage, council, and Grandpa?"

"How did you hear about it?"

"I am a demon Itachi, how do you think?"

He sighs, "You need to stop spying on everyone."

"And you need to stop pick pocketing my things," Naruko counters.

"Do they always argue like this?"

"Yes," Kisame says, "if this is how they act wail they are dating then I am scared to see how they act when they marry."

Gaara look at Kisame, "dating?"

"Yeah, sometime people call them Dark Raven or ItaYami," Kisame says, "no one has anything better to do anyway."

"Dark Raven?"

"Yes?" Itachi and Naruko look at Gaara and answer at the same time.

"Told you," Kisame finishes his sushi and walks away.

"That reminds me," Naruko says and gets up, "I have to study, training is canceled tonight," she walk away but Itachi grabs her arm. Gaara isn't happy about that, "yes?"

"Hair tie," Itachi says as his hair falls, "now please."

"Nope," she says and leaves in a puff of smoke.

"Yami – chan," Itachi walks out of the cafeteria to look for her.

"Too easy," she smiles as she climbs out from under the table.

"He got you too," Gaara says, "but I got it back," he puts the watch on the table.

"How does he do that without me noticing," Naruko asks and puts it back in her pocket, "thanks."

Gaara nods and goes to put his tray away, "hair tie," Itachi takes it, "I will see you in five minute in the training room."

"Training is canceled, I need to study!"

"Ok, seven thirty tomorrow morning," Itachi says, "good night."

"Night," she says and waits for Gaara.

"Where are we going now?"

"Showers," she says and takes him back to the room. She opens a hidden door next to Ichiro's bed, "follow me."

"We have our own showers?"

"Yep, but it was built after the fact so no one knows about it except for us," she points to the red shower curtain, "that is Raito's," she points to the blues shower curtain, "that on is Ichiro's," and she points at the orange shower curtain with the same seal that is on her necklace on it, "and this one is mine. Choose a shower and customize the curtain.

He walls into the yellow curtain show next to Naruko's, "this on is fine."

"Ok," they shower.

"Why is it so steamy in here?!" They hear Raito scream, "Yami are you taking a shower?!"

"Gaara is too so watch out for the," Raito screams as she falls after tripping on something, "gourd."

"Thank!" She screams irritated and gets up.

"It isn't my fault you can't see," Gaara picks in up, he is only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Put your clothes on!" She shrieks as she starts to blush.

"Why should I?"

"Gaara," Naruko walks to him and whispers, "she must have hit her head, please just do it before she does something stupid."

Gaara walks away and gets dress and they walk out of the bathroom, "what are you wearing?"

Naruko is wearing a long red shirt that does down to her knees with the kanji for Kyuubi on her back in orange, "night shirt, why?"

"NO reason," Gaara says and she goes to sleep under her bed, "why do you sleep under the bed?"

"Because I like to sleep on the floor," she says, "nine o'clock, night Gaara. Night Raito, Ichiro," she screams and goes to sleep.

"Night!" They scream back.

Gaara sits in his bed and looks at the room, "why is this room so big for four people?"

"They thought that this clan would be bigger," Ichiro says walking out in a night shirt and pants as he dries his hair, "but the largest clan is Bird, so it has mini clans."

Gaara nods as Ichiro climbs into bed, "lights out isn't until ten but we all go to bed around nine now."

"Yeah, so Yami doesn't try to kill us like last week," Raito says, "we tried to make her stay up to lights out and we both almost died."

"That is because you spiked me with sugar," Naruko says.

Both of them flinch back, "shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Should you be quiet so I can," Naruko says and closes her eye.

"Kami, I can never tell when she is awake now," Raito says.

Gaara walks to the door, "where are you going?"

"To get a book," he says.

"Read the one in your bed," Naruko says smirking.

Gaara uses his sand to put himself back on the bed and sees the book, "good night."

"Night," she says and they all go to sleep, except for Gaara, he reads his book.

**I hope you like this chapter, : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

- Naruko gets Kurama's memories so she learned the Rasengan like that. The Akuma clan was originally made for people that there villages called monsters and demons. Sorry if I messes up the description of a Jinchuriki. I am sorry about the confusion. You will just have to wait to see who Papa is.

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Pairings **

**Itachi Naruko - 5**

**Ichiro Naruko - 1**

* * *

2:00

"How did you two start dating," Gaara asks, they are very bored.

"Well it just happened," Naruko says eating chips, they're sitting on her bed.

"Try to explain it then," Gaara says.

"I want to hear this," Raito says and sits in front of them.

"SO do I," Ichiro sits beside Raito.

"Alright, gather around for story time," she says.

**Flash back (One week and a half since she arrived)**

"Sasuke, for the last time it isn't hair dye! Deal with it!"

"No you are a blonde," Sasuke says, "Someone just dyed your hair."

"Kami Sasuke, I am the new nine tails so my hair turned red because of that, so I am now a natural red head."

"Sasuke," Itachi walks into the visiting room, "what are you doing here?"

"Itachi," Sasuke growls and Itachi puts his hand on Naruko's shoulder.

"Yami – chan, why are you talking to my Otouto?"

"Naruko, get away from here Itachi!" Sasuke says and gets up.

"Why," Naruko asks, "sit down before we get in trouble, Itachi you two!"

Both Uchiha sit down, "why are you still here?!" Sasuke finally asks Itachi.

"The village thinks I will be useful one day," Itachi says, "and it is safer to keep me here than walking around freely." Itachi had actually asked to be put in the prison so he can watch over Naruko and make sure no one tries to over throw the place.

"Hn," Sasuke says, "you had better not touch Naruko."

Itachi puts his arm around Naruko, "Yami is my student Sasuke so I have to help her grow."

_He is helping her train, he never helped me!_ "You murdered our clan!"

"And Yami killed a few people like I did, talk bad about me and you are insulting everyone here, foolish Otouto," Itachi says.

Sasuke is ready to attack Itachi until Naruko says, "will both of you stop it! Wait that is how you got here," she looks at Itachi.

He nods, "he was testing his strength, now I am going to kill him."

"Oh man," Naruko grabs Sasuke to keep him from attack, "no fighting indoors," she says and lets him go, "just because you don't live here doesn't mean they won't hold you to the same standers as us."

"Is something wrong in here?" Papa asks looking at everyone.

"No Papa, I was just showing Sasuke a move I learned," he nods and leaves.

She sits down, "if you hurt her in anyway, I will kill you here and now Itachi," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke," Naruko says, "I can take care of myself, he won't kill me, it might be the other way around soon."

"Why do you think that Yami – chan?" Itachi asks.

"Because you are a little thief," she holds out her hand, "now I want my necklace back, Sasuke gave it to me."

"He has good taste in jewelry," Itachi says looking at the green necklace around his neck.

"You," Sasuke growls.

Itachi puts it back on Naruko, "I will see you at training, and little brother," Itachi pokes him in the forehead, "you lack hatred," he leaves.

"What the heck was that about," Naruko looks at how irritated Sasuke is, "calm down he is just messing around."

"No he wasn't," Sasuke says darkly.

Naruko pokes him on the forehead like Itachi, "but it is a good thing that you lack hatred, it means you have more room to love people."

She smiles at him and Sasuke lets himself smile a little, "Dobe."

"WHAT? You Teme," she growls and sits down pouting, "you weren't touched by my speech."

"You don't get it Dobe," Sasuke says.

"Yeah I don't, good luck on your mission to the waves, oh and with your new teammate, Sai right?"

"Yeah, and people call me emotionless," Sasuke says.

"Sai must be form Root Anbu, they kill of their emotions from the beginning by making them kill their best friend," Naruko explains.

"How do you know that?"

"I was offered a position, but I didn't want to kill anyone else," Naruko says, "times up, see ya later Teme."

**End**

"And we just started dating to annoy him but then it just developed into more."

"So you started off faking it then it turned into real love?" Gaara asks

"Exactly," Naruko says.

"So have you two kissed yet?" Raito asks with a smirk.

"Lips, no, check, yes," she says.

"Then I have a new job," Raito gets up.

"So do I," Ichiro stands up, "he will not kiss you on the lips."

"I am going to help him kiss you on the lips!" They glare at each other.

"Dear Kami, please save me," Naruko prays.

The two run out of the room, "how have you not killed them yet?" Gaara asks.

"Ichiro is part Bijuu and Raito is an Uchiha so if she wants she can control me with her Sharingan," Naruko explains, "and they are fun to watch sometime."

"Why are your siblings looking for me," Itachi asks as he walks in.

"Sorry, they are trying to do the first kiss thing," Naruko says, "this will be the last place they look."

"Then I am going to stay in here until they give up, Raito is annoying and Ichiro is less annoying than her but he is still annoying."

"Just don't hurt them, they mean well, I hope," Naruko adds.

Both boys sighs quietly, "this will become bothersome if it continues," Itachi says and sits on the other side of Naruko.

"Then what do you think we should do, besides kill them," Naruko says looking at Gaara.

"We could lock them in the secret bathroom," Gaara offers instead.

"No it has a lot of exists," Naruko says, "I am still trying to figure out how one lead me to the Cloud," she says and shakes her head.

"How did you get to the Cloud?"

"I think it was a warp jutsu, and it took me to the Cloud for a few minutes but I came back," Naruko says, "but I did meet Killer Bee, the eight tail's Jinchūriki."

"Have you found on that goes to Konoha?"

"No, I stopped exploring after the Cloud incident," Naruko says.

"I have a better idea," Itachi says and Naruko looks at him.

"What?"

"This," he kisses her on her lips, "your lips are very soft," he says smiling seductively, "make sure to tell me when they start arguing over your being a virgin, we can fix that very quickly," Itachi leaves and Naruko is redder than a tomato.

"AHHHHHHH," she screams, Gaara covered his ears beforehand.

"You two are together, why was that so bad you had to scream? Why are you so red, are you ill?" Gaara puts his hand on her forehead.

"What happened," Ichiro and Raito run in.

"Why are you so red?!" Raito asks worried.

"Because you two when after Itachi," Naruko growls, "and you don't have to worry about the kiss, Itachi stole it, along with me choker, dang it," she storms out of the room to the bird clan's room. She knocks.

Kisame opens the door, "yes?"

"Why are you in the bird clan room?"

"Shark clan's room is under renovation," he says and lets her in.

"Where is Itachi," she asks.

"Follow me," they walk into the Raven part of the room, "hey Raven, Yami came to see you."

Murmurs started around the room, "why is an Akuma here?"

"Itachi," she looks at him irritated, "give it back!"

"I can't give back what I took this time, Yami – chan," he says with a smirk.

"My choker necklace," she hisses.

"This?" he holds it out, "I think you look nicer without it."

"Like I care what you think about my wardrobe," she takes it and puts it back on, "I like to wear it dummy, and I wouldn't be talking right now anyway, pony tail."

"You wear pigtails, what is the difference?"

"I am supposed to have long hair," she leaves smiling.

**I hope you liked the chapter, :)**

**I was more of a filler but I hope you liked it none the less.**

**Ok Itachi is going to steal Naruko's things a lot, even though it is out of character.**

**Mini Preview. **"Why are Konoha ninjas here?!" Naruko asks.

**What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Pairings**

**ItaNaru - 6**

**Ichiro Naruko - 1**

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Naruko is walking around with Gaara behind her; he follows her almost everywhere now even though he knows he can walk around alone.

"Classes are over for today, what should we do?"

"Anything you want to," Gaara says.

She sighs, "I need to talk to Grandpa about the clan placements again because he misplaced someone again."

"Who was it this time?"

"Um," she scratches her head, "I think it is a Rat is the Scorpion clan, I think or it was the other way around." She holds her head.

"Are you ok?"

"My head feels like it wants to split open but other than that, I am peachy."

"You should see the nurse," Itachi says as he joins them.

"I am a demon; it will fix itself in a few minutes or something."

"You aren't invincible because you are a demon," he says.

"Last time I check, I actually am. I can make a new form if this one gets destroyed, my new main form is just chakra like the other Bijuu," she explains to Itachi, "read the book I got you."

"I tried to but as soon as I opened it had to close it because of the first picture."

"I thought you were a man."

"And I thought I was dating a human, we make mistakes on judgment."

"So you want to break up?"

"No, I what I mean is that things aren't as they appear."

"SO you aren't a man, then what are you a woman?"

Itachi and Gaara are silent, "he does look very feminine," Gaara says.

"I am a guy, but I don't think I need to learn about the inner workings of a Bijuu."

"I got you a book on….. RAITO!" She screams irritated and they hear someone running away, "she switched the books."

"That seems like something she would do."

They talk until they see three Konoha ninjas walk in, "what are they doing here, why are Konoha ninjas here?!" Naruko realizes something, "go and tell everyone to go to their rooms, the ninjas are here to take someone away, this isn't a drill!" Itachi and Gaara leave to warn everyone to hide.

She walls close to Grandpa's office to listen to them talk, "do you think that it can be controlled now?" A man asks.

"Well you have seen the child's grades here, this child has also solved a few problems here," Grandpa says.

"We also want to remind you that this 'child' has killed very fine Konoha ninjas!"

"You are trash," Naruko walks in and looks at the Konoha ninjas, "go back to that dump you call home!"

"Watch your tone brat, you want to start a war?!"

Naruko laughs harshly, "I can't do that, wana know why?"

"Yami," Grandpa says sternly and Naruko straightens up, "my apologies for my granddaughter, she don't like ninjas for big villages like Konoha."

They glare at each other until Naruko forces her body to bow, "I am sorry for my harsh words," _even though it is all true!_

The ninjas nod, "so about it," he starts, "when can we see them?"

"I am sorry but you can only see one of them, the other child has refused to try to take any classes so we don't know how much that child has grown."

"Give me a name and I can tell you anything you want to know," Naruko says.

"The children change their name's here, so it is very unlikely she will know who you are talking about," Grandpa says, "Yami, why don't you go to your room now."

"Ok," she leaves and locks the door behind her, "this is bad, what villages are you from?!"

"The cloud I guess," Ichiro says.

"Konoha, because of Orochimaru," Raito says.

"Sand," Gaara says.

"Konoha," Itachi says.

"Why are you in here?!"

"I am not leaving you here when they could take you away."

She sighs, "This isn't good, and Grandpa wouldn't spill the gender!"

Someone knocks on the door, "open the door."

"Hang on, we aren't dressed!" Raito screams.

The door opens and Raito makes it look like she just put her shirt on, "where is she?" The Konoha ninja asks. Papa walks in behind them

"Who?" Naruko asks.

"Blonde, whisker scars on her checks, where is the girl with that description?!"

"I haven't seen anyone here like that," Naruko says.

"Yami," Grandpa says and hands her a scroll, "did you forget something?"

She opens the scroll to see her picture, when she had blonde hair, and her Konoha description, "no, tsk" she says closing the scroll, "Why are you looking for me?"

The look at Naruko shocked, "what?!"

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki," she looks at them emotionlessly, "...Of Konoha. Are you here to put me back in as one of your ninjas?"

One laughs, "So you trained the little demon?"

"Shut up you stupid," Raito screams but Naruko glances at her, "Yami, you shouldn't have to leave with them!"

"Why do you want to see me?"

"We need extra people to take the chunnin exams, so we also need you, the other experiment and traitor," he says pointing at Raito then Itachi.

"Chunnin exams," Naruko says, "pass, so will you leave now?"

"I think you will change your tune after you hear about who wants to take Sasuke from the village," Itachi and Naruko look at him shocked, "two for one."

"FINE," she growls, "when do we leave?"

"Now," he says smiling.

"What is our team name?"

"Team thirteen," he says.

"Jonin?"

"None."

"I will be your Jonin," Papa says.

"Ok," the ninja says.

"Do we need to pass?"

"You just have to pass up to the last part of the test."

"Will you guys come with me?"

"Someone needs to stay to watch this place, but I am going," Raito says.

"I am going," Itachi says.

"I will watch after this place wail you three are gone," Ichiro says, "You will help me right Gaara?" He nods.

"Fine, we are leaving."

They all get on the boat and go to Konoha, "stay here," the ninjas walk into the Hokage's office.

"Well this is a nice mess we got ourselves into," Raito says.

"Sorry," Naruko says.

"I blame Konoha not you Yami," Raito says.

"Come in," they walk inside.

"Naruko," he says, "why did you bring them here?!" HE asks irritated.

"We are here to help Hokage – Sama," Naruko says, "just like you ordered." She kneels and the other follows her lead, "we have been informed about the mission already."

"What mission?!"

They all stand up shocked, "your ninjas brought us here for a mission," Naruko explains.

"I never gave any order for any of you to return here!"

"What the heck is going on then," she looks at the ninjas, "oh fuck, capture them now!"

Itachi and Raito capture the ninjas, "who are they," she asks.

"They aren't Konoha ninjas, at least not anymore, why didn't I smell this when I was on the island," Naruko says and opens a bingo book, "three traitors, kill them."

The three ninjas are dead, "so old man, what now?"

"How did you know they were traitors?"

"This," she shows them there pictures, "I got if from one of the men."

"Hokage – Sama, I want to see my brother," Itachi says.

"You three will return to the prison," he says.

"No," Naruko growls, "we are going to stay until after the chunnin exams to help this pathetic village of yours, if you tell us to leave again then the next time you really do need our help then we will just flip you off and say, 'do it yourself,' got it!" Her eyes are red.

He nods shocked at her outburst, "then you will need these," he hands them all headbands.

"Sign us up as team thirteen," Naruko says and ties the headband on her forehead, Itachi does the same. Raito ties it on like a belt. Her eyes turn blue again.

"You three are already signed up," he says confused.

"Good," she says, "we will stay in a hotel or my house, call if you need us." They leave.

"Your house?"

"A small beat up apartment," Itachi says, "we should stay in the Uchiha complex."

"I agree with Itachi," Raito say.

"I will stay in a hotel and let you three have fun," papa says.

"Fine, meet me there," Naruko says and they part ways. She walks into her old house, "the same as before." She opens the closet and takes out one of her old orange jackets, "I can't believe I used to wear this all the time."

Sasuke opens the door to see Itachi and Raito, "what the…"

Itachi covers his mouth; "calm down Otouto," Itachi explains what happened.

"Why should I let you stay here?!"

"It is either we all stay her, including Yami, or we stay at Yami's old place or with Papa in a hotel," Raito says.

"Fine," Sasuke says, "come in."

"Thank you," they walk in.

Naruko nods on the door a few minutes later, "oh Yami, you're here!"

She looks at Raito wearing a blue shirt with a long neck band with the Uchiha symbol on the back and white shorts, "you got Uchiha, why?!"

"It is actually really comfy," Raito says and Naruko goes inside.

Itachi is wearing his old Uchiha cloths, "Otouto, did you really have to make us wear this?"

"My house my rules Aniki," Sasuke says.

"I don't have to wear it, do I?"

Sasuke hugs Naruko, "not unless you want to."

"Good to see you too," they pull apart.

"You will be part of our clan soon so you should get used to it," Itachi says.

"No thanks, I will just put the symbol on my shirt or something," she says, "so how have you been Sasuke?"

"What do you mean Aniki?"

"I see she didn't tell you that she will be your sister – in – law soon," Itachi says.

"Slow down Raven boy," she holds out her hand, "think more in the present than the future."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two are dating, so who is this Papa man again?"

"He is supposed to be like our parent, but he is a pervert so we kick him out of the room a lot," Naruko says.

"Who is a Pervert?!" Papa asks sitting in the window. Raito and Naruko jump back.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Sasuke asks.

"Looking for my team," he says, "time to train, let's go!"

"Yes," Raito and Naruko say and follow him.

"Oh dear," Itachi follows them and they leave.

Sasuke follows, "summoning techniques now!" Papa says.

"Summoning no jutsu," Raito summons snakes.

"Summoning no jutsu," Naruko summons a frog.

Itachi sighs, "Summoning no jutsu," he summons ravens.

"Good, now transform!"

Raito uses her curse mark to go to her second form, it looks just like Sasuke, "why are we practicing this one?"

Naruko makes a nine tailed fox cloak, "to keep control and so we can do it at random time, I guess."

"I don't transform like that," Itachi turns into ravens and appears next to Papa.

"Ok now Sexy no jutsu!"

The girls sighs, "What is that?" Itachi asks and Sasuke walks out in the open.

"Sexy no jutsu!" The two girls scream and you know what happens next.

Itachi looks away, "shit nose bleed."

Sasuke blushes a little and papa jumps around like a pervert, "beautiful!" He has a very bad nose bleed.

They change back, "Pervy – Papa!" The two girls say together.

"You should be ashamed to be called a Sannin!" Naruko says.

"Sannin, he is a Sannin!?" Sasuke asks.

"I am the great Jiraiya!" He says.

"You look nothing like Jiraiya," Itachi says.

"Transformation jutsu," he says and changes back, "you aren't getting rid of me that easily Naruko!"

"Yes because I when to prison to escape you!"

"Pervy – Papa," Raito says, "you are lucky Ichiro didn't come, he is the only reason you behave isn't he?"

Jiraiya smiles and they sigh, "I am going back to Sasuke's house," Raito says.

"Ditto," Naruko says and they leave.

"Hey come back," Jiraiya says.

"Does he do that a lot?!"

"From what I have seen yes but he isn't really around. Though I can figure out why," Itachi says.

Naruko walks back, "give it," she holds out her hand to Itachi.

"What?"

"Choker," she says and Itachi gives it back, "when did you take it this time?!"

"When I was the ravens," he says.

"You are tiresome," she leaves.

"Why did you steal that?"

"Because I can," Itachi says.

"Can you steal under cloths?" Jiraiya asks.

"If I need to then yes," he says.

"Show me," he says.

"Ok," Itachi holds out a shirt, "this is your chain mail shirt," he hands it back.

"No," he looks, "how the hell did you do that?!"

"None of your business," Itachi says and they leave the Sannin.

**I hope you liked this chapter. : )**

**They are back in Konoha, what will happen now? ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**The pairing is officially ItaNaru**

**Warning : Fluff! You have been warned, and it is dumb fluff because this is my first time writing any!**

* * *

Sasuke, Raito, and Itachi are eating breakfast, "where is Naruko?" Sasuke asks and breaks the silent of the three Uchiha.

"She is out training in her fox form," Raito says and takes her dishes to the kitchen.

"Fox form?"

"She is the nine tails now so she needs to learn how to use her new chakra reserves," Itachi explains, "we can train some if you want."

Sasuke looks at him confused, "us, training together?"

"Yes, shuriken, kunai, and maybe a little sparing, what do you say Otouto?"

"Sure," Sasuke says cautiously.

Naruko walks in, "finally done," she lays on the floor.

"What some breakfast?" Itachi asks her.

"Please," she says looking exhausted.

"The exams are tomorrow Yami; you are band from training for the rest of the day!" Raito says.

Naruko sits up, "and if I refuse and train?

She smiles, "I will show you the true meaning of Uchiha Hatred," Sasuke watches Naruko spike up a bit.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, people are so fragile and I love their taste, and there is no shortage of people here for me either. I must have learned this from him," Raito say.

"Kill anyone and I will show you why you don't mess with a fox."

"What are you going to do, sit on me?!" Raito says and activates her sharingan.

"YES," Naruko's eyes turn red, "then I could just eat you or turn you into a chew toy!"

Itachi puts food down in front of Naruko and drags Raito outside, "Yami eat, Raito come with me," he closes the door to the garden.

"Does that happen a lot," Sasuke asks as she starts to eat.

"Ichiro usually breaks it up but yes, almost every day," Naruko says.

"Ichiro is your brother," Sasuke says and Naruko nods.

"What are you doing?"Jiraiya asks.

"They are in the garden!" Naruko points at the door.

"What do you mean…? Oh no," Jiraiya runs to the garden, "Itachi don't put her in the mangekyou!"

Itachi walks back in and holds out his hand, "I want it back."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Naruko says and takes the dishes to the kitchen.

"My hair tie," Itachi says following her.

"Look on you brother," Naruko says and Itachi sees part of Sasuke's hair in a stubby pony tail.

"This is yours," Sasuke gives it to Itachi, "why, no, how do you two do that?!"

"Pickpocket," they say together.

"Oh kami," Sasuke says, "ok Itachi, let's go," they leave.

"Well I am going to walk around town," Naruko leaves.

"I guess it is you and me," Jiraiya smiles at Raito and she sighs.

Naruko walks around town looking for something to do and it smacks her in the face, literally. Sakura is running with Ino and they run into her, "ow," Naruko says.

"Sorry," Sakura says and helps her up, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," Naruko dusts herself off, "um, Sakura right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" She asks.

"I am friends with Sasuke," Naruko says, "I am also staying at his place for a little wail. He talks about his team a lot."

"You live with Sasuke – Kun?!" Sakura screeches.

"Hey, hey, he is my brother," Naruko says with her hands out.

"Really, you don't look like an Uchiha," Ino says.

"I married in," Naruko says, "or I _going_ to anyway."

"WHO?!" They both scream.

"Sasuke's older brother," Naruko says too quickly, "Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh," they both sigh with reliefs.

_What the heck was that?! _"It was nice meeting you," Naruko says and walks away quickly. She slows down when she gets to Hokage Mountain, "this brings back memories," Naruko says and sits over her father's head. "Me wanting to be Hokage and always running up here to hide from Iruka or villagers," she says thing out loud. "Then Iruka yelling at me for defacing the mountain," she giggle, "at least I have some good memories from this place."

"Hello," a boy says, he looks very similar to Sasuke but is wearing an Anbu root uniform.

"Hello," Naruko says and he sits next to her.

"Naruko," he says with a fake smile, "it has been a wail."

"Yeah, I guess," Naruko lies down, "Sai, I haven't seen you since you tried to convince me to join Anbu Root with you."

"The option is still open," Sai says.

"Once again, I will pass," Naruko sits up, "why are you up here?"

"Drawing," he hands he his notebook.

"Oh these are really good," Naruko looks through it, "wait, why I am in this in shorty shorts and a bathing suit top?"

He smiles, "because I wanted to see what you would look like."

"Pervert," she mutters.

"What?"

"I called you a pervert," she says smiling.

"I really don't think you are one to talk Naru – chan," Sai says.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you like to walk around the bath house without pants on, but if I didn't know any better than I would say you are an Uchiha."

"But you do know better," Sai says.

"Yeah, but I am just saying," she says, "wow it is getting late. Are you going to enter the Chunnin exams?"

"Root Anbu has different levels, but I am part of team seven so I have to," Sai says.

"Well good luck," Naruko gets up, "you are going to need it, and my team has two Uchihas and a demon."

"Yes, but one can be trained and summoned like a pet," Sai says smiling.

"Ha – ha," Naruko says dryly, "you are just lucky we are in such an open place, or I would show you just how trainable I am."

"Luck must be on my side today," Sai says, "good night," he leaves and Naruko goes back to the Uchiha complex.

"Hey guys," Naruko sees Itachi holding Sasuke to the wall by his neck and Raito chocking Jiraiya, "STOP!" She screams and they stop and jump next to Naruko, "what are you two doing?!"

"Jiraiya was being a pervert!" Raito screams as she blushes a deep red.

"I could have figured that out!" Naruko snaps, "I am talking to Itachi, Raven what the heck?!"

"Ask him," Itachi walks into his and Naruko's room. To Sasuke great displeasure, they share a room.

"Sasuke," Naruko says.

"I still hate him Naruko; he murdered my family, my clan!"

"Sasuke for Kami's sake! Think back on the good things in your life, not the one bad thing! STOP LIVING IN THE PASTED! NO ONE ASKED YOU TO GIVE UP YOUR LIFE TO BE AN ANVENGER! Stop acting like a spoiled brat who isn't getting what he wants all the time you stupid TEME!" Naruko storms to her room and locks the door.

"You didn't have to chew his head off," Itachi says.

**"Shut up**!" she growls, "this is your fault for lying to him that night!"

"Naruko," Itachi says and points to the door.

"He has a right to know why you killed them and god knows it wasn't for FUCKING power!"

"Naruko," Itachi forces her into a kiss to shut her up. When they break Naruko is gasping for air. Itachi whispers in her ear, "I will tell him later, I swear. I am waiting for a good time, right now, if I tell him, he might kill everyone."

Naruko unconsciously shivers at his hot breath on her ear and Itachi smirks, "fine," she whispers.

"Maybe we should have some fun, as a reward for keeping my secret," Itachi says and nibbles on her ear.

She blushes and moans a bit, "stop it!" She hisses and Itachi wraps his hands around her waist.

"Why, you seem to like it?" HE says in her ear seductively.

"Why are all of you Uchihas so horny?!" She screams.

The door breaks down and they see an irritated Sasuke, a shocked Raito, and a pissed of Jiraiya, "NO!" Jiraiya pushes Itachi off of Naruko and carries her to Raito's room, "you are staying in her tonight!" He closes the door and walks back to Itachi.

"You tried to have sex with her?!" Sasuke screams.

"We are going to get married; it is not that shocking Otouto. I guess you never did get the 'talk' did you?"

"I know how to make kids Itachi," Sasuke hisses.

"How?"

"I am not giving you the 'talk'!"

Itachi smiles, "then we have nothing to talk about," Itachi pulls the broken door back up, fixes it and locks it again, "good night."

"Let's just go to bed," Raito says and goes to her room to see Naruko asleep on the floor, "GET IN THE STUPID BED FOX GIRL!"

Sasuke runs over to see Raito screaming at Naruko for sleeping on the floor, "really Naruko, you still sleep on the floor?"

"Yes," Naruko says, "I am tired of this, good night and good bye," she jumps out the window and sleeps in a tree in the Uchiha garden.

Everyone is in room 410; Naruko is standing in a corner alone as she listens to everyone talk. Itachi is wearing a black cloak. (Like the Akatsuki cloak, but without the clouds) A few girls are hitting on him.

"SO this is your brother?" Sakura asks.

"Yes," Sasuke says, both Uchiha men look at the glaring Naruko, "for the love of Kami Naruko, come here!"

"Bite me," she growls.

"Naruko – chan, come on," Sakura pulls Naruko to the little group, "so this is your fiancée?" She asks.

"He might," Naruko says, "as long as he stops trying to get in my pants without permission."

Sakura blushes, "I was just trying to get you to loosen up Yami," Itachi says. She flips him off, "is that an offer?"

"Do it to yourself," Naruko hisses.

"Why, I will wait until you are ready to help revive my clan," Itachi says, Sasuke punches him.

"THAT YOU KILLED! You should just roll over and die!"

"Sasuke," Naruko scolds then she sighs, "You know what, I don't care anymore. Go ahead and kill each other for no reason, see if I care about you two anymore!" She walks into the crowd on ninjas.

"Yami," Itachi chases after her.

"Naruko," Sasuke follows after her too.

"Naru – chan," Sai says stopping her when she gets to the front, "you look upset."

"That is because my boyfriend is an idiot and his little brother is a moron!"

"Calm down," Sai says and puts his hand on her shoulder, "boys will be boys. You have to forgive and forget," he says with a smile.

"Yami," Itachi runs over and smacks Sai's hand off of his girl, "why were you touching her?" he asks.

"Naruko," Sasuke runs over, "Sai, stay away from her."

"Emotionless and I suppose this is your brother. Hm, I will call him emo."

Naruko going into a fit of laughter, "look who is so strong no little thief Raven."

"Ok I like that better, Emotionless and Thief," Sai says.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN UP!" The instructor screams and the first test begins. The paper test is easy and after the finish everyone goes into the forest of death.

"We have to find a Heaven scroll," Raito asks.

"Yeah," Itachi says and puts the scroll in his pocket.

Naruko sighs, "two teams a close by, take your pick, forward or backward?"

"Forward!" Raito says and they find the other team.

Naruko kicks all three guys in the nuts and steals the scroll, "we could have stolen it without the violence," Itachi says.

"Yeah but I was just showing you what will happen the next time you question me honey."

"Understood," Itachi says.

"Ok, so you two are ok now?"

"Yeah," Naruko says, "let's get out of here."

"Wait," Raito says, "that chakra."

"Who would have such an evil chakra?" Naruko asks.

"Orochimaru," Itachi hisses, "he had better not touch my brother!" Itachi runs to Sasuke's team.

"What," Naruko and Raito run after him.

"AHH," they hear Sasuke scream and they see Sakura holding Sasuke and Sai.

She is crying, "I am alone."

"Sakura," Naruko jumps next to her, "what happen?!"

Itachi looks at Sasuke's neck, "that snake bites him, how dare he mark him!" Itachi is ticked.

"We should take his somewhere to rest," Naruko says and they move them.

"Did Orochimaru tell you anything Sakura?!" Raito asks.

"He said Sasuke will come for him and three sound ninjas will come to kill him."

"Shit," Raito says and walks away to cuss.

"Why would, damn it!" Naruko punches the ground, "he was the one after Sasuke the whole time!"

"Let's go," a sound ninja attacks.

Naruko's eyes turn red and she grabs the ninja, "leave or I will kill you," she growls and throws the ninja.

"Sakura," Raito pulls Sakura in the tree with her and Itachi stands in front of them.

"What is going on?!"

"Yami is about to loss control," Raito says, "stay behind me and don't scream if you can help it."

"What is she going to do?"

"Just close your eyes," Raito says.

Naruko's claws grow, "what is she, we were on told about Sasuke," one of them say.

"Leave before I start or no one is leaving alive," Naruko says, the sound ninjas can see her urge to kill.

One puts down there scroll and they run away. Naruko changes back, "you can open your eyes now," Naruko says and picks up the scroll.

Raito blushes, "you could hear me?!"

"Yep," she throws the scroll to Sakura, "Sakura, I am going to trust you to watch over Sasuke and Sai ok?"

Everyone forgot about Sai, who is lying next to Sasuke, "hm, right!"

"Later, let's go," team thirteen leaves team seven.

**I hope you liked it. :)**

**Thanks Candy514**

**I am really sorry I haven't updated any lately. **

**If you want to suggest so ideas then feel free to, I need a few anyway. ; )**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

** - Raito and Ichiro are just OCs I made up for this story. Gaara is back in the prison.**

**Merry Christmas!**

After a long winded preliminary, the sand siblings, team thirteen, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru get to go to the third round of the Chuunin exams.

"That was a waste of time," Naruko says as team thirteen follows her.

"No kidding, so what should we do for the next month?"

"I know what I want to do," Itachi says.

"I should have never shown you Ichi Ichi Paradise."

"But you did," Itachi says and he is holding out one of the books.

"You know Pervy – Papa wrote those books," Naruko says.

"Seriously?!" Raito asks, "I wouldn't put it passed him."

Itachi hands her the book, "see the author is Jiraiya."

"Well," she says, "now I know why he likes Sexy no jutsu so much and why he says we are so 'inspirational.'"

"Well you are," Jiraiya says coming out of nowhere.

"Kami Pervy – Papa, don't do that!" Raito screams and hits him in the face with Itachi's book.

"Ouch," Jiraiya says as he lies on the ground sprawled out in a weird position.

"I am going to the bath house to relax," Naruko says.

"I will join you Yami," Raito follows her.

"Itachi my boy," Jiraiya puts his arm over Itachi's shoulders, "I think it is time I teach you about the art of spying on women."

"This will not end well," Itachi sighs.

"Hello," Sasuke says.

"Hi," Naruko says, "where are you going?"

"Bathhouse, you?"

"Bathhouse."

"We can walk together," Sasuke says and they do, "do you want to bath together?"

"Sure."

"Wait, what?!" Raito screams.

"They have mixed bathing here," Naruko says, "He is my brother, just wear a towel."

"Ok," Raito says. She is blushing the whole time.

"Will you stop blushing," Sasuke says, "oh and Naruko you know."

"Yeah," Naruko says, "ITACHI stop being a pervert!"

Itachi walks out of the dressing room and sits with them, "what do you mean?"

"PAPA, GET OUT!"

"Aww, why can't I join you guys?!"

"That is it!" Raito gets up and punches him out of the bathhouse.

"Home run," Naruko says as a star forms in the sky.

"Blast off," Raito says and sits down.

"Do they do this often?" Sasuke asks Itachi.

"I am not an Akuma," Itachi says, "I am a Raven."

"Named Raven," Raito adds, "and this is a very common for us."

"She is right," Jiraiya says with a bloody noise as he comes out of nowhere.

"What the?!" Naruko backs up and grabs her towel.

"Why?"

"So he doesn't steal it," Naruko growls.

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "she is talking about Jiraiya, foolish Otouto."

"NO I am talking about both of you," Naruko gets out and leaves.

"Yami," Itachi gets dress and follows her, "hey."

"What?" She asks.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Naruko asks as she stops walking.

"You have been trying to keep your distance from me since…"

"I am not, you are just imagining things."

"Then why don't we go on a date?"

"Ok, tonight?"

"I will pick the place and pay."

"Ok."

**Date**

Naruko and Itachi sit down in the restaurant, "so," Itachi says trying to break the awkward silent.

"Yeah," Naruko says _why is this so awkward?!_

"How have you been Yami – chan?"

"Pretty good," Naruko says, "and you Raven – Kun."

"Fine. Sasuke tried to kill me again." Naruko starts to giggle, "What?"

"My siblings thought his name was SasGay at one point."

Itachi chuckles "wow."

"Yeah, oh that reminds me. Are you going to teach me to summon Ravens any time soon or what?"

"Soon Yami – chan," Itachi says and takes a drink of his water. Naruko smiles at him, "give it back."

"You were going to give it to me anyway," Naruko says holding up a box.

"Ok, go ahead and open it," Itachi says.

"I can wait," she gives it back.

"Ok," he puts the box back in his pocket.

"Now give me back my watch."

"We will need to be going so or Sasuke will come to get us," he hands it back.

"Sasuke, don't you mean Pervy – Papa?"

"No Sasuke will walk in here and try to drag both of us out of here."

"I kind of want to see that now."

"Well then we just have to wait five minutes," Itachi says.

Five minutes later Sasuke walks in irritated, "we are leaving," he says and grabs Naruko's arm.

She pulls out her watch, "five minutes exactly," she says amazed.

"Told you so," Itachi says.

"Yami," Jiraiya walks in.

"For crying out loud!" Naruko pushes his hand off of her and gets up, "stopping multiplying!"

"You are just the kind of person people worry about," Itachi says, "shall we?"

"Let's," they leave.

"The house is this way," Itachi says as Naruko pulls him a different way.

"I know."

"We can go on a field trip later; we have two tails right now."

"Ok, then they can watch," Naruko pulls him into the park, "hey Teme, wana play with us?"

Sasuke walks into the park, "it took you long enough to come back."

"So what, all that matters is that I came back. Not when but I did come back."

"Dobe," Sasuke says, "it is too late to play, we are going home."

"No," Naruko says.

"Yes," Sasuke throws Naruko over his shoulder and carries her away.

"Otouto," Itachi says, "'she is mine."

"So what?!" He screams back as he runs away.

"Shit," Itachi chases after him, "Sasuke give her back!"

**I hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry for the long wait. : )**

**Happy Holidays! ; )**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto,just the plot**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews.**

**Happy New Year, we are all still alive. Yay!**

Naruko yawns as she gets dress, "Itachi, get up!" She throws her pillow at him, "I know you chased Sasuke all night but that was your fault now get up!"

Itachi rolls over and throws it back at her, "I am sleeping."

Naruko walks out of the room and into the kitchen, "where is everyone?" she shrugs and walks into town.

"Hello Naru – chan," Sai says, "where is your team?"

"One is sleeping and the others have vanished," Naruko says, "why?"

"Follow me," they walk to the bath house to see Jiraiya tied to a tree, "I found him spying on the girls."

"Thank you Sai," Naruko says and unties him, "meet me at home and get Itachi out of bed."

"Why should I follow your orders?"

"If you don't I am going to introduce you to a world of hurt," Naruko growls and some of her red chakra starts to leak out.

"Ok, ok, I am going!" He runs back to the house.

"Wow," Sai says.

She stops the red chakra and walks away, "now to find Raito," she mutters, "and avoid the rest of team insane."

"Naruko – chan!" Sakura says and hugs her from behind, "hi!"

"Hi," Naruko says and spins around to get Sakura off of her, "have you seen…"

"Sasuke – kun?" Sakura finishes her sentence, "follow me," she grabs Naruko's hand and pulls her away.

"Where are we going?"

"To have a girl day," she says, "then to find Sasuke and Itachi so we can impress them."

"I just want to find Sasuke to ask him something, I don't need a makeover or to impress Itachi with make-up."

"Just come on!" Sakura stops at the Hyuuga compound, "Hinata come on!"

"C-coming," she says and runs out with Neji following her.

"Girls only," Sakura says annoying.

Naruko looks at him, "just run wail you can."

"Hinata – Sama is not going out with you without me watching over her," he says and Sakura drags the girls away with Neji following them.

* * *

Itachi gets up, "Yami – chan?" He says as he rubs his eye.

"She is out," Jiraiya says standing above him.

"Shit!" Itachi hits him with a fire ball, "why did you do that Jiraiya?" Itachi says as he walks out of his room dressed.

"Yami asked me to wake you up," a crispy Jiraiya says.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Raito is out training, Sasuke is hiding from Sakura and Sakura has Yami."

"I am going to find Sasuke," Itachi says and walks out of the house.

"Why not Yami?" Jiraiya asks as he follows him.

"Sakura will take Yami to Sasuke and I can get her when she does."

* * *

"Sakura that was a waste of a good day," Naruko says, she is wearing a black dress with thin straps, her nails are painted red and she is wearing black heels and her hair is up, she is also wearing her chocker.

"I t-thought i-it w-was f-fun," Hinata says, she is wearing a silver dress with sparkly silver flats.

"It wasn't that bad Naruko, at least until you and Neji thought it would be a good idea to attack the hair dresser when you saw a pair of scissors. They weren't going to cut off all of your hair, just trim it," Sakura says, she is now in a pale pink dress with dark pink Sakura petals everywhere on it, her hair is curled at the end and she has silver high heels on.

"You would have done the same if they did that to you," Neji says and he is in a suit, "why am I dressed up again?!"

"Because if I have to the so do you," Naruko says, "just be glad you got to sit out of the nail shop."

* * *

"Jiraiya is this really necessary?" Itachi says as he fixes his tie, "why are we dressing up like this?"

Sasuke glares at them, "stupid tie," he says and throws it.

Itachi picks it up and ties it on Sasuke, "just like this," he says and tightens it, "you just have to do it carefully."

"Hn," Sasuke says.

Raito walks out of her room with a red dress on, "are we going out or something?!"

"Yes," Jiraiya says.

"This will end every badly," Raito says and grabs some kunai and shuriken.

"It is not going to be like last time!" He states.

Itachi glares at him, "if it is then I will kill you, Yami – chan told me what you did and I don't want that to happen tonight."

"I will be on my best behavior."

"Why don't I believe you?" Raito asks as they leave.

"Hey Sasuke," Kiba says, "why are you all so dressed up?"

"Date night," Jiraiya says, "get in black tie and you can join us, we are going to pick up the girls now."

"Why me," Raito says and Kiba hurries back dressed in a suit.

They find each other and just stare, Itachi is the first one to move, "you look nice Yami – chan," he says and holds out his hand, "would you like to get something to eat?"

"I would love to," she takes his hand and they go in.

Kiba runs up to Hinata, "would you like to eat with me?" HE asks and holds out his hand like Itachi did.

"S-s-sure, K-k-k-kiba – kun," Hinata takes his hand and they go in.

Neji knows he has to ask someone but he waits, "Sakura," Sasuke says with a sighs and holds out his hand.

She grabs it and runs in, Jiraiya looks at Raito and Neji, "well Neji, ask her."

They just stare at each other in silent.

"um," Jiraiya says, he runs inside and gets Naruko, "help them."

"Ok," Naruko walks over to Neji and whispers, "ask my sister to dinner or you have to wait out here and imagine what Kiba will do to Hinata, and you have to act like you are having fun or Ratio might kill you."

Neji sighs and walks up to her with his hand out, "shall we?"

She shrugs, "why not," she takes his hand and they walk in.

"See was that so hard," Naruko says as they walk in and she sits next to Itachi.

"Now what?" Itachi whispers to her, "We are on a, quadruple date plus on chaperon."

"Small talk?" She whispers back. Neji is eyeing Kiba and Raito is just playing with her water, Hinata and Kiba are talking, Sakura is fawning of Sasuke and he is trying to scoot away from her but he keeps on hitting Naruko's chair. Jiraiya leaves to find a girl, "ok, now that he is gone, why don't we just leave because no one is really having any fun," Naruko says.

"We are finishing tonight's date!" Sakura says as everyone gets up, they all sit back down and Sakura wraps her arms around Sasuke's arm.

"Crazy fan girl?" Itachi asks to loud.

Everyone nods and Sakura stares daggers at Itachi.

"I can kill you with my glare girl," Itachi says as activates his sharingan, "and keep you away from my Otouto too."

"Try it," she hisses and tightens her grip on Sasuke's arm. Itachi looks at Naruko, "asking for permission?" Sakura laughs.

Naruko whispers to Itachi, "not yet, kill her in battle during the Chuunin exams though."

"Fine," Itachi says and settles from punching her on the head as he leaves for the restroom.

"You should learn how to control your man Naruko," Sakura say as Sasuke joins Itachi to go to the restroom.

"You should do the same," Naruko says, "when you get a man," she adds to be a jerk.

"Hey, I will get Sasuke," she says, "at least my Uchiha is nice."

"Itachi is nice and I don't care what you say about him."

"He is a weasel, I know what he did to his clan," Sakura says.

"Yami," Raito says, "don't stoop to her level."

"Whatever," Naruko says, "he isn't the only one who has killed someone here."

"Prisoner," Sakura coughs.

Raito and Naruko glare at her, "what was that?" Raito says irritated.

"Prisoner," she says clearly, "that is all you are Naruko, you shouldn't try to trick yourself into thinking you belong here."

"That is it!" Raito says and activates her sharingan, "no one insults my sister like that!" She stands up.

"Ratio, sit down!" Naruko says and Raito just looks at her. "I can fight my own battles.

"But she isn't just insulting you, she is insulting our team! Our family! Ichiro, Gaara, Itachi, you, and me," Raito says, "she has no respect for us and we can kill her without a second thought right now!"

"Raito," Naruko hisses, "sit down and shut up! She is stupid and doesn't know what she is saying!"

"I know what I am saying and I am glad to say it."

"Sakura shut it!" Naruko says as she sits down, "we can fight later."

"To think I was trying to be nice to a brat like you." She says and starts to eat her food.

"Demon," Naruko mutters without looking up, Raito sits down.

"What?" Sakura asks.

"The name you are looking for to describe me is demon," Naruko says and looks at her.

"Demon," she says.

"Yep," Naruko smiles at her, "that is exactly what I am," she gets up and leaves.

"Bitch," Raito says as she flips Sakura off and leaves.

Itachi and Sasuke walks back to the table, "are Yami – chan and Raito in the bathroom?"

"No they left," Neji says, "so are we Hinata – Sama, you can come with us if you want Kiba," they leave.

"Why did Naruko leave?" Sasuke asks Sakura.

Itachi jut glares at her, "if you ever talk to her again I will kill you," Itachi leaves.

* * *

"I will kill her if you want Yami, oh we can sacrifice her to this god I hear about called Jashin!" Raito says as she waves around her fist.

"No," Naruko says as she swings, "I am just going to ignore her; she is just another stupid villager."

"But they have no right to talk to you like that!"

"But they do because they can, I am a demon, I am used to it."

"You aren't a demon," Itachi says as he pushes her higher.

"Nine tails," she says smiling.

"Let me rephrase that, you are not an evil demon," he says and stops the swing, "you are cute," he kisses her on the check.

"Cute," Raito squeals, "DarkRaven forever!"

Itachi and Naruko sigh, "really Raito? Stop fan girling, we are not an anime couple."

"Yep, and your right, your better! Ja Ne," she leaves.

Naruko and Itachi laugh a little after she is gone, "we can't hate her."

"No one can," Naruko says, "but I think everyone can hate Sakura, what is wrong with her?"

"Just leave her to me," Itachi says, "I have learned a few things from you about your little pranks. Like I how you dyed all of my ravens' pink for a week, or how you dyed my hair blue, white, red, pink, yellow, gray, and purple for a month at a time, and orange for two months."

Naruko smiles, "I am a fox, I can't help it."

"I know, it is cute."

"Thanks," she says and they kiss.

* * *

Sasuke looks at Sakura like he is about to take her head off, "don't ever talk to me or my family again Sakura."

"But she isn't your family!"

"She is my little sister!" Sasuke hisses at her, "now leave me alone, you think you are my fan, well good fan girls don't upset my family!" Sasuke leaves.

**Chuunin exams**

Naruko puts on her normal clothes and her headband, "are you guys ready yet?!"

"Yes," Itachi says as he zips up his cloak.

"Ready!"

"Let's go," Jiraiya says as team thirteen leaves.

"Sasuke had better not be late!" Naruko hisses when they walk in.

"He is with Kakashi," Jiraiya says, "the king of being late."

"Please find them," Naruko says and Jiraiya is already gone.

"Let's just win this," Raito says.

"Naruko," Sakura says as she stops them before they walk in.

Raito and Itachi walk in front of her, "what?" Itachi ask irritated.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said; it was uncalled for and rude."

"Forget it," Naruko says and they leave.

"So you forgive me?" She asks cheerfully.

"Nope, I meant to say forget me forgiving you. I would have forgiven you if you didn't take it so far, 'brat, demon, prisoner,' you went one word too far," they leave her as she falls to the ground. "That felt really good," Naruko says.

"Can we kill her before we leave?" Raito asks, "She looks tasty."

"No," Naruko says, "one, we aren't killing anyone unless I say so and two she would just make you sick. Did anyone else notice that she has no hair?"

They all nod, "I see you like my prank," Itachi says with a smile, "she is using a very weak genjustu that anyone can break through."

They all laugh as they walk into the fighting area.

"Hi Neji," Naruko says.

"Hello Naruko," he says with a little smile, "I am excited to fight you."

"Ditto, I haven't fought anyone in a normal fight in years."

"Normal fight?" He asks.

"Yeah, we have fights at house using prison rules. Anything goes," Naruko explains, "but I always win because of that rule."

"Can you use what you use there to win here?"

"Yeah, but I might not, I don't want to give anyone a heart attack."

Raito starts to hum **_getting away with murder._**

"Really?" Itachi says when she is done.

"Yep," Raito says with a smile and starts to hum it again until the announcer comes.

"If you got away then you wouldn't have gotten arrested," Sasuke says to Raito.

"Shut up smart ass," Raito says.

"The first match is Naruko," the ref starts.

"YAMI!" Team thirteen says.

"Sorry that was the name you signed up with! Yami vs. Shikamaru," he says.

"I forfeit," he says with a yawn.

"You suck," Naruko says and they walk to the waiting room.

"Ok then, next fight is Kankuro vs. Itachi."

"Forfeit," they leave to the waiting room.

"Really," he mutters, "ok, um the third match is Neji vs. Raito?"

"Yes," she says, "Let's do this!"

"Thank Kami," he mutters, "Neji vs. Raito!" He screams to the crowd.

"Ready?" She asks him and gets into a fighting stance, "I am already a Chuunin so I can throw the match from you," she whispers to him.

"I can win by my own strength," Neji says and they start.

Raito charges in and Neji uses his gentle fist, she jumps back.

"When do you think she will attack with chakra?" Naruko asks Itachi.

He shrugs, "when we yell at her, maybe."

"Raito, hurry up!" Naruko screams to her.

Raito freezes and Neji hits her with 64 palms.

"Oh my god that hurt!" Raito says when she gets up.

"All your chakra networks are closed," Neji says, "you should quit."

"Na," she says, "I can still do this," she flashes through hand signs, "fire style, great fire ball!" Neji is thrown into the wall. "Oops, too much power, are you ok?!" A log appears and Neji punches her, but she catches it, "guess you are."

"It is your destiny to lose," Neji says.

"I haven't believed in destiny for a long time. It is just bull," she jumps back, "I am supposed to belong to someone but here I am, free as a bird. Well, until I have to go back home to the island," Raito says, "but it is better than staying with the man that made me," she says shrugging.

"Your father?" Neji asks as they fight, Raito is dodging all of his gentle fists.

"My master, that man will never be my father," she says and punches him in the mouth.

"Hm," he says and rubs his chin.

"This is boring," Raito says, "I quit!" She walks away.

"What?!" Neji says confused.

"You are boring to fight, so I forfeit, later." She walks to the waiting area.

**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope I made some progress with the story. : )**

**Sorry I didn't last chapter. And if you stop reading and reviewing I might stop writing this story. ; ) : p**

**What will happen next? ; )**


End file.
